In the semiconductor fabrication industry, capacitively coupled plasma sources are widely used for dry etching and plasma enhanced chemical deposition. Dry etching is a process for removing a layer of material from a wafer surface. This removal is a result of combined mechanical and chemical effects of high-energy plasma ions striking the wafer surface. In plasma enhanced chemical deposition, a layer of a material is deposited on the wafer surface. This material is introduced into the plasma either by sputtering a target made of the material or by supplying a gas which contains the material or from which the material is produced by a chemical reaction. The material may be ionized by the plasma and can then be attracted to the wafer by an electric field.
Plasma acts as a nonlinear RF circuit element and thus acts as a source of harmonics of the fundamental excitation frequency. These harmonics, due to their higher frequencies, have an even higher power coupling efficiency to the plasma than the fundamental. Therefore, harmonics, even if present at very low power levels, can significantly affect process uniformity due to their very unfavorable wavelength-to-wafer-diameter ratio.
Since harmonics of the RF fundamental excitation frequency have comparatively short wavelengths, they are far more likely to set up resonances in various places in the process chamber, RF transmission lines, cavities, etc., since their half-wavelengths are comparable to the dimensions of these places.